The true Bella
by My Scars Will Never Fade Away
Summary: Bella is not who we think she is, shes Arabella Marie swan-Voltouri, she is Jasper's best friend and his captain from the wars. her mom is Elizabeth Marie Swan-Voltouri she was born to the swan family of Houston Texas during civil war times she grew up beside Jasper and went disguised as a boy to fight with him in the wars. and to learn more just read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I sat down on my bed my lab top in front of me. Smiling, I opened the messages in my email.

There was one from my mom, and Major.

Mom was happy to see me going back to myself. Her message said:

\Ara, I am so glad you had me send you your clothes, have you told Major yet?.

He will be so happy! He has missed you.

He loves you, you know that right? I want you and him to teleport here and see me ii miss you.

Love, Mom.

I rolled my eyes and replied to her.

HE DOES NOT! And besides I am dating his adoptive brother. And he is married hello!

And no I haven't. I love you mom. We will be there after school.

Love, Ara.

I smiled and hit send.

I looked at the majors:

Is it true? Lizzy messaged me and said you were going to be yourself again.

Love, your friend and Major, Jasper.

I wrote him back with a smile on my face

It's true. Does that women ever give up?

Love, your friend and captain, Ara.

I sighed and stood up. As much as I might tell Momma I don't love him. it's a lie.

I could tell you anything about him: I could tell you his favorite color's green. He loves to fight, changed on the 17th his sisters beautiful, he had his father's eyes, and if you would ask me if I love him I'd lie.

I got dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans with a couple rips in them near the knee's along with some bracelets the matched and my black combat boots I laced them up and got the everpresant leather jacket of its hook slipping the familiar feel over my shoulders I smiled "vostra intenzione di essere in ritardo per la scuola Ara!" (your gonna be late for school ara!") my uncle yelled I smiled a stomped twice to let him know I was awake I walked over to my dresser and put on some bright red lip stick and braided my long black hair it reached my butt I had used my power to change it back to its original color I smiled put on some violet like eye shadow.

I walked down the stairs picking up my leather messenger bag witch I put my books in changing from that god awful book bag I was using. I stepped into the kitchen and smiled "Hey uncle Charles" I said and the pale figure who was in the process of putting in contacts smiled "È circa tempo Ara." He (Its about time Ara.) Said I rolled my eyes

"So zio, ma ero ben di sotto un incantesimo.( I know uncle but i was well under a spell)" he rolled his eyes and said "Ara, è necessario non cadere per il fascino del rame freak intestato quando c'è qualcuno perfetto per voi proprio dietro l'angolo (Ara, you need to not fall for the charms of the copper headed freak when there is someone perfect for you right around the corner.)" I rolled my eyes

"Non sono nell'amore con la Major, zio! Lui è sposato (I am not in love with the Major, Uncle! He is married.)" I kissed his cheek and walked toward the door just as a knock sounded I opened the door and hid a frown I was hoping it was Major but it was alice and Edward and Emmett and Rosalie behind them he looked me up and down and frowned "what are you wearing?"

"Clothes Edward." I said once again pushing my mixed southern\Italian accent down it annoyed me to no end to have to hide who I am. But not for much longer "every one is here but Ma-Jasper where is he?" I asked Alice smiled "Don't worry he will be here it is a special day after all! Your birthday! Only the second one you have spent here in forks and the first one didn't go so well this one is going to be awesome!" she did an Alice squeal witch hurt my ears

"oh yeah, I forgot it's my birthday." I said uncertainly a motorcycle pulled up and I fought the urge to run to him I smiled at him and his eyes widened as he looked me up and down but Alice ran to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him a tear filled my eyes but I swiped them away Rosalie come to stand beside me "he loves you to you know." She said "I shook my head "nohe doesn't he loves her." "you two have been through everything together Captain." I nodded "I know, but it would be nice if he knew it to." "the major loves YOU! Captain. We were in the war together all four of us forget her, she was the evil pixie who stole him from you. But you let her."

She hugged me "And you look great by the way."

I smiled "thanks Rose." Edward who Emmett had been keeping busy come over and said that I needed to change that school was starting soon. I growled under my breath "she looks great!" rose defended "I'm not changing so if you don't wanna be seen with me I will ride with rose or Jasper who was walking over by himself Alice was on the phone. She was talking urgently. "fine, ride with them I'll see you there." He said and stalked off toward the ugly Volvo he sped away rose kissed my cheek and winked "good luck." She whispered

"Me and Em are going to se Char and Pete so we will see you later." I nodded and walked over getting on the backof Majors motorcycle "Major." I said in greeting "captain." He replied "so where to? School? Italy?" "do you even have to ask?" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Italy it is, Ready a portal thing." I rolled my eyes and lifted one of my arms a round sparkly thing

Appeared in front of us and I smiled "prepare for a bumpy couple seconds." I said as he drove through it the road changed from the forks road to brick cobble stones of Volterra, Italy.

(Cliff hanger lol! Sorry but I really needed to get into a second chapter and if I didn't quit writing on this one I would keep writing on it until the story was finished. Lol. I have a great plot for this story so I am going to finish this story promise.) (oh yeah and some things I translated into Italian I wrote an english version right beside itXD)


	2. Chapter 2

Momma was waiting for us at the gate she must have seen us coming.

"Ara, Major." She said and smiled.

I stepped off the bike and hugged her while Major went to park the Bike.

"Hey Momma." I said my southern accent full force.

Jasper Walked over he hugged Momma and she smiled.

"How is everyone?" I asked thoughtfully.

"The brothers are Okay they are in the throne room awaiting their niece's presence. The guard is hunting down reports of another immortal child. It's scary because we could get exposed."

I nodded "Do they know yet who keeps making them?" I asked.

Jasper shook his head as our phones rang simultaneously. I looked at it and it was Edward I shook my head. I looked at Jasper and he mouthed "Alice." I nodded

"Momma Excuse us?" she nodded I walked away a few meters

"Hello?" I said answering "Isabella Marie swan Where are you!?"

"I'm with Jasper, At my moms. Why?"

"You took him to meet Renee?" he asked he sounded really angry, Not that I cared.

"No Edward, my Mom not my Aunt." I said and I could hear him scowl, Not really but it was as if I could.

"I Have to go, my mom is waiting."

"Isa-!" I cut him off with a Click. I walked back over to where she was standing. Jasper was standing Away a little and I could hear Alice's frantic voice through the phone.

"I told you Momma." I said as tears welled up in my eyes I walked into the castle. I walked toward my room I stopped and told Gianna the human that I was going to rest a moment she nodded "I will tell the brothers." I walked down the corridor and into my room where I curled into a ball and cried to myself I fell into a unaware doze I fell into a sweet memory:

Me and jasper were teenagers again.  
"Arabelle!" My father yelled out the back gate I was sitting in the barn with Jasper. I was sixteen then he was 17

"he's gonna make me see another suiter." I said in a fearful voice "I don't want to marry them Jasper." I cried

He ran his hands through my black hair. "I know Ara." "but I am leaving for war tomorrow. I can't stop him from marrying you off and I'm not rich enough to pay like the older men." He said "But Jasper, the only person I want to marry is you." "I know. Me to."he pressed his lips against mine and soon the kiss became urgent "I'm coming with you. You aren't leaving me here. Many men take their wives to the base with them." (I understand this was not the case during the civil war but please just go with it.)

"Do you think you father will allow me to marry you and then take you off to god only knows where?" I sighed he was right. My father never liked jasper.

" Renee!" I said as if that explained everything "My dads sister! She lives on the base with her husband and she owes me. I could say I was staying with my cousins for the summer since you wouldn't be here. And then I could follow you."

"Arabelle!" My father yelled again

"they will ask for a marriage certificate." He said then he realized that this was the perfect reason to finally ask me to marry him.

he let go of me and stood on one knee "Arabelle Marie Swan, will you make me the happiest man in the whole confederate army and marry me?" I giggled and nodded and he slipped a very small but very pricey diamond ring on my ring finger and then

he kissed me full force I wrapped my hands in his curly blonde hair when my fathers call sounded again I giggled still blushing as he said that we should go tell them.

"yeah that might be a good idea." His sister said as she stepped out of her horses stall she must be doing chores "ROSALIE!" (In this story Rosalie was his biological sister and Emmett is Ara's Brother k? k!)

I screeched putting my hand over my heart as it slowed back to normal pace she hugged me "I always said you would be my sister one day." She giggled as I showed her the ring

"I've seen it before, I helped him pick it out about six months ago. I was starting you weren't gonna use it." She said the last part toward him. he blushed and took my hand

"Goodbye Rosalie." He said as he pulled me out of the barn and toward my house witch was right beside his hence the reason we share a barn.

"I'm nervous." I said he smiled "you shouldn't be if your father is going to kill any one it will be me." he joked my eyes got wide "THAT'S WHAT I'm WORRIED about." I said.

He rolled his eyes as he walked to the gate where my father was standing "Run along home Jasper, Arabelle has some people to meet."

"dad I have something to tell you." I said and his eyes widened and his face turned purple

"YOUR PREGNANT AREN"T YOU?" I shook my head franticly!

"NO! Dad we're getting married I held up my hand witch held the ring."

He chuckled his face turning normal again.

"well I knew that, he asked me monthes ago." My eyes widened as they laughed

As it dawned on me that it was a set up a joke I got angry and my powers started going out of control

My hair caught fire and jasper jumped back as I calmed down.

"why did you lie to me jasper?" my hair turned blue as I started to get sad.

"I didn't Ara, your dad thought it would be funny if he thought he would kill me." my hair turned black again and I sighed "okay."

"so who am I supposed to meet?"

"your uncles are here." I grinned like a maniac "Really?!" "yes, they are waiting inside." I pulled my very human fiancé with me forgetting what they are but he will be changed sooner or later anyway. "Uncle Aro! Uncle Marcus! Uncle Caius! Uncle Charles!" I said their names as I hugged them.

"Who is this?" Uncle Aro inquired "this is my fiancé Jasper."

I was woke up by a knock at my door. "Come in!" I called it was Gianna "I'm sorry to disturb you Princess Ara, but the brothers wish to see you immediately they said there are some people here to see you."

(Finally! Three versions later Chapter two is finished! I hated the first two versions. But this one? YEAH! Okie so I will stop babbleing and start on the next chapter. PS I NEED A BETA! If you are interested review or pm me THANKS! )


	3. Don't hate me becuase it's short!

I got up and fixed my hair before slipping my boots on walking toward the door.

"Do you know who is here Gianna?" I asked

"I let them in." she answered "But I am not allowed to say, my apologies M'Lady."

I Smiled "Ara, or Princess Ara. But we aren't in the Renaissance."

She nodded "Of course Princess, Ara."

We continued our walk to the throne room when I got there the doors was opened and the remaining guard Knelt before me.

My eyes widened as I seen those who were before me.

"Carlisle? Esme? Why are you here?"

"Bella." They gasped confused as to Why I was there.

"Ara." My uncle motioned for me to take my place In my throne.

I sighed as I made my way up there the guards stood as I passed them. I sat my mother beside me standing.

"Carlisle, why are we being graced with your presence." Uncle Aro asked.

"We came to see if you had figured out the immortal children thing yet." Carlisle said.

"No, unfortunately we haven't. Do you have any idea who might be creating them?" My uncle Caius asked.

Carlisle shook his head "No I am sorry. "

"No need to apologize Carlisle." I said.

He nodded

"I guess you are wondering why I am here?"

Esme nodded speaking for the first time. "Yes, I was rather wondering that myself."

I smiled at her "I have a story, a story I should have told you guys from the beginning, but I chose to be selfish and think only of myself, but if you allow me I shall tell it to you now."

They nodded.

"Let us head back to forks it shall only take a couple seconds if you allow me to use my power."

"power?" Carlisle inquired

"Yes I have the ability to teleport."

Their eyes widened. "Of course do as you please dear."

I opened a portal in their living room "Just step through, call Edward and them home. I will e there in just a moment."

They walked through and I shut the portal. (A\N: I REALLY HATE MY 'R' KEY IT's STICKING AGAIN!)

I walked out back where I spotted Jasper.

"Major!" I called.

"Your parents were just here. They seen me, I have to tell them now. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, Teleport me to the forest by my house." I nodded and opened the portal.

He stepped through and then I shut it opening one to their front porch, I stepped through before knocking on their door. Esme opened it and ushered me in a few minutes later Edward and Alice were there, then Jasper then Emmett and Rose.

"Bel-" Esme started I shook my head at her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Esme, but my Name isn't Bella. Or Isabella even."

"Oh, Well she has something she would like to share."

I gulped.

"Where should I start?" I looked at jasper before hooking my Mind with his, "the Beginning."

He thought to me.

I sighed. "I guess I will start with when I was human." I held up a finger to keep them from interrupting me.

"I was born to a very un-weathy family, in Houston, Texas.

In roughly 1843 44?" I I looked at Jasper a question in my eyes '44' come in my head

"44, I was born to a Mother who had been raped by a vampire though she didn't know it. She got pregnant with me and did not know what to do as she was engaged she was afraid my father would think she cheated. I bit my way out of her stomach Almost killing her thank The gods I am venomous, unlike most female hybrids. I changed her and while she was screaming my human father took care of me. when the volturi got wind of me." I stopped and smirked "there was hell to pay, my mother was changed by the time the came for me I was three months old and looked like I was five or six. I was sort've human I ate human food, but I also drank blood. My newborn mother had amazing control.

It was one of her two powers: Control and she can see the future."

"So your not human but not a vampire either?!" Edward asked\yelled

(Well I have to go to bed and couldn't go to bed without this being finished! ) (I KNOW ITS SHORT FORGIVE ME. Oh an Dis claimer I forgot to do this -.- I don't own Twilight.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N; I messed up in the last chap and said that she was the same age as Jasper she actually a year younger.)

"I'm both…" I said before going on with my story.

"Well anyway when the Volturi came. They Adopted my mother. And then they took care of us for awhile they put us in a home in Texas with my father they changed him. that was were I met my best friend we were the odd people of the town." I smiled at the memory as it flashed before my eyes. "he was a year older I kept my secret from him until he was seven." I seen a small smile form on Jaspers face '**I Remember that day' **I heard in my head **'Me too.' ** I told him

"when I finally told him, it was like any other seven year old he thought it was awesome."

"The volturi were okay with that?" Alice piped up.

"Marcus had proved that this boy was my mate and that he was going to get changed one day. So they did not mind." I replied to her

"Anyway. We never strayed from each other's side when I was 16 I was fully grown and was no longer changing anymore. When he told me he loved me, we faced a dilemma my father was finding e suitors as was custom in my day and we were afraid he would marry me off so we got engaged turned out he had been planning it for months." I smiled and fiddled with my ring that I kept on my pointer finger.

"YOU SAID YOU HAD NEVER LOVED BEFORE!" Edward shouted at me

"Bella hadn't, Me. Princess Arabelle Marie Swan-Volturi, Has." I said to him.

Then I continued my story.

"Soon we married and we left for the base, we were there for about three years he was quickly promoted to major." I stopped and smiled.

"The youngest Major in the civil war, and what they didn't know he was younger than they thought."

"Wait! Jasper was the youngest major in the civil war so your husband couldn't have been." Alice protested.

"Unless…" Edward said thoughtfully.

"Unless, he was her husband." He pieced it together and looked thoughtfully at me as if asking if it was true.

I smiled, "Jasper was the boy in the story." I said and nodded.

At this Edward exploded with outrage and in a flash had jasper against the wall. He was hissing something very quietly in Jaspers ear and it took Rose and Emmett to pry Edward back into his seat where I pushed calming waves toward him.

"DON"T CALM ME DOWN JASPER!" he yelled.

I smiled "It wasn't him."

**'Are you okay Major?'** I thought toward him **'Yeah.' **He thought back.

"Finish your story Ara." Rose said

I nodded. "So anyway, a while later he got bored of being a Major so we disappeared. My uncles wanted me to investigate the wars so I turned him."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Alice screeched Jealousy was pouring off her.

"Maria Changed him!"

I looked to Jasper and he shrugged.

"That's what the newborns called His twin sister…." I said.

"Wait!" Rose spoke "I'm the Maria that was a complete and utter bitch to you?"

"No, Rosie…." He sighed "you were kind of mean back then…"

She growled.

"She wasn't that mean man." Emmett spoke finally.

"Wait, I'm confused. You knew them during the wars?" Carlisle asked.

"Emmett was my brother. He is two years older then i." I replied

"and Rosie." Jasper spoke "Is my twin sister."

"May I finish my story?" I asked.

Esme nodded "Of course dear."

"We slowly conquered the south until he no longer wished to be in any war. We taught the newborns we had at that time; the rules and killed any who did not care to learn. Then we fled with Charlotte and peter we moved around with them until he was done with the human diet. I let him go because we were fighting all the time but we kept in touch. He told me when he met you, Alice. Told me when he wished to marry you, he even asked if I cared. I did of course but you made him happy.

When I could no longer stand to be away from my mate I came here. Started dating Eddie-boy and" Shrugging "You know the rest."

"So you came here for Jasper not your father?" Edward asked looking extremely pissed

"Correct, I was here because we were both feeling the pull, And then I realized he still loved her…so We're just friends."

"What about us?" Edward asked Looking hurt.

"I thought I loved you, and I might maybe. But I need to take a break. Maybe I will go home." I said thoughtfully.

'**You Cant!' **Jasper screamed in my head '**I have to…She is so jealous. I can see her plotting my demised already.' ** **'No you can't Ara…' ** he replied.

I nod **'I can! just let me go Jasper. You love her anyway.'** **"**You Don't know that.." he said, but his

Voice didn't come in my head it came aloud.

"But I Do!" I screamed everyone looked at me and my eyes widened. "Ummmmm." I said "I have to go."

I jumped up quickly and opened a portal running through it I landed in the volturi gardens.

I sat down on the bench around the roses as Jasper jumped through after me just before the portal

Fluttered and died.

"Ara?" he asked.

I kept my face buried in my hair.

"What?" I asked softly.

"Why do you think, I have kept in touch with you all these years?" he asked, sitting beside me.

"Because we're friends?" I offered. I looked up at him.

"No, Ara. Because I love you! I never wanted you to say yes when I asked you if it was okay to marry her!"

"Really? But you love her." I said

"I quit loving her every time I heard your voice on the phone."

My eyes watered "What is that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head. "You are clueless."

He sat forward "AraBella Marie Swan-Volturi. I love you."

He took my hands.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious."

I flung myself at him. "I love you to Jasper!" (A\N: I have had so much trouble with this scene! It's driving me insane!)

He captured my lips with his and there was a spark as he licked my lips begging for entrance.

He pulled back when we heard a squeal.

I blushed when I seen it was my mom.

"Momma." I screeched.

"What?" She asked innocently

"UGH!" I yelled and threw my arms out "I'll be in my room." I stood and walked away.

When I got to my room. I smiled and threw myself on the bed and sighed.

I closed my eyes and pictures flashed across my eyelids.

_Vision:_

**_"Alice." Edward said as he came into the bright pink bedroom._**

**_"Yes, Edward?" _**

**_"Have you seen them yet? Where they are? I'm not letting her get away so easy."_**

**_When I looked at his eyes. They were pitch black._**

**_"You need to hunt Edward." Alice suggested._**

**_"Not Until you Find her!" he screamed pushing her against the wall _**

**_"YOU WILL FIND MY BELLA PIXIE BITCH!" he screamed._**

**_Venom tears filled her eyes._**

**_"Yes, Edward. I will find her."_**

**_"Good!" He let her fall to the floor as he stalked out of her room._**

**_She cried there silently._**

_Vision ends!_

I fell asleep after the vision into a world of nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5 and i Finally have a beta!

I woke up to a knock on my chamber door.  
"Ara? Your friends wish to see you."  
I heard Jane's voice through the door, so I jumped up and looked at what I was wearing.  
"Just a minute!" I yelled and teleported into the shower, turned it on, and stripped. I showered quickly then teleported to my closet. Then using my vampire speed, I dressed in a black pair of skinny jeans and a Three Days Grace tee. Throwing my hair into a bun, I opened the door.  
"Janey!" I screamed.  
"Ears, Ara," she said, wincing.  
"Sorry." I said, sheepishly.  
We hugged and soon we were sitting in the game room. I was sitting on Jaspers lap and his face was buried in my neck.  
"I'm gonna kick your a** little sis!" Felix screamed as he frantically hit buttons on his controller. I rolled my eyes.  
"Whatevs, big Bro." I said.  
'Hit the X, ^ and then Square buttons and he will automatically lose' Jasper said in my head, I smiled 'Thanks!'  
I hit the buttons and his character fell to the floor and died.  
"Who told her about the cheat!?" he screeched. I decided he sounded eerily similar to an upset baby.  
"Demetri did!" I said smirking.  
'Paybacks a b***!' I said in Demetri's head.  
He looked at me his eyes wide.  
"What?! No, I didn't!" he said backing away from an angry Felix, who took his games way to seriously.  
"Liar!" Felix shouted.  
"He's not." I admitted.  
"He didn't tell me about it. The wolves did, back in Forks."  
"Cursed! I'm calling Jake." Felix said.  
"No!" I said, quickly.  
'Sorry, Major. I love you.' I said into Jaspers head.  
"Felix?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Jasper told me…"  
I jumped of Jaspers lap and bolted across the room to sit with Jane.  
"Jaspeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr!" he whined. I could tell, that no matter how mad he was, he didn't wanna fight the Major.  
"What?" Jasper smirked.  
"You told heeeeeer!" Felix whined.  
Jasper rolled his eyes.  
"So?" He replied.  
"So?!" Felix said incredulously.  
"That's what I said."  
"Ugh! Aro!" Felix screamed, again sounding like a baby.  
Uncle Aro was there in mere seconds.  
"Yes Felix?" he asked.  
"Jasper taught Ara to cheat!"  
"Jasper?" Aro looked at him.  
"Aro?" Jasper looked up from his phone.  
"Did you teach my niece to cheat?"  
"Never." Jasper said.  
"See, Felix? You're hallucinating again." Aro turned and walked out of the room.  
Sighing, I rolled my eyes.  
"Ara?" Jasper asked standing up and walking over to stand in front of me.  
"Hmm?" I looked up at him.  
"Would you like to accompany me on a date?"  
My eyes widened and I nodded.  
He took my arm and we walked to the garage where my truck was. Uncle Caius bought it for me for my 110Th birthday. Jasper insisted he drive.  
He took me to the Movies where we saw Despicable Me 2! (A/N: It was AWESOME! Just saying ( -_-) B/N: Agreed.)  
Then we went to his old hang out it was a barn in the middle of nowhere.(I didn't even know that they had places like that in Italy.)  
We talked about everything and then suddenly he smiled and his eyes slowly faded to black and he leaned forward. His lips met mine, and hesitantly, slowly they moved in sync.  
"Ara?" He whispered.  
"Wha?" I asked breathing hard as he pulled back, his fingers still weaved in my hair.  
"I've been waiting for that for 50 years. I missed you, my southern Belle."  
And slowly we lay down, and listened to the rain hit the roof.  
I dozed off, wrapped in my mates arms. My dreams had just come true.

-_-

Soon, we- well I- woke up to a loud crash; we sat up and looked around.  
"What was that?" I asked, slightly afraid which was unusual for me.  
"Someone is here. I don't recognize the scent." Jasper said looking around we spotted a small child with blue eyes.  
"Immortal child." I said before I looked closer. "Blush? It's a hybrid."  
I walked toward her.  
"What are you doing here child? Where is your mother?"  
"Dead." She said. Her eyes shone with unshead tears, and her voice was slightly babyish, meaning she hasn't really talked, but she knew words, so she had been near people who talk.  
"I must take you home."  
'Jasper, fetch the truck. We have to get her cleaned up before I take her home. She looks feral.' She was wearing a sleeper that was ripped in some places and her feet were soaked. She was muddy and her hair was so wild and covered in mud I wasn't even sure what color it was. He nods and moves toward the door. Her eyes snap to him slightly afraid.  
"He won't hurt you. Come here, child." She looked about 5 months which meant she was probably 2 months old.  
She crawled to me, and wrapping her arms around my neck, she hugged me tight.  
"It's okay, sweetie. Do you have a name?"  
"Name?" she asked.  
"Taking that as a 'no'." I sighed "I will call you, Ashlyn. Okay?" I asked, she nodded.  
"Ara, the truck is ready." Jasper called. I sat her down, hoping she would walk, when tears started to form in her eyes.  
"You're leaving me?" her blue eyes looked up at me, tearing up to the point I couldn't even look at them. It was obvious that she was trying not to cry.  
"No! I was thinking you could walk or crawl, but if you don't want to, I can carry you." She raised her arms and I picked her back up. We walked back out to the truck and headed to the nearest department store.  
Ashlyn had fallen asleep on the ride to the store, so I left her and Jasper in the car while I went in and bought everything we would need.  
When I came back out he had her sitting on his lap. He was rocking her and singing in a low voice.  
I sat the stuff in the back seat of the truck and pulled her sleeping form off his lap and put her in mine.  
"Where to?" he asked.  
"Back to that barn, so I can get her ready to meet the family." He nods and heads back to the barn.  
When we get there she is starting to wake up and I figure she will be hungry. I carried her into the barn while Jasper got the bags.  
Laying her down on some hay, I slowly started taking the ugly, dirty sleeper off of her and washed her down with some wipes then washed her hair in a bucket, drying it with a towel afterwards.  
She loved being pampered like this.  
When she was dry I put on a diaper and a black dress the top half of which was plain black with a skull on it and the bottom half was white with black pokadots. I put on a pair of plain black tights under it so her legs wouldn't get cold. Over that, since its winter, I put on a black zip up jacket that had skulls and hearts on the back with one large heart on the chest and I put on a pair of converse looking soft booties.  
"You look so cute!" I said as I brushed out her long (turns out her hair was a honey blonde) hair and braided it.  
"Are we ready?" Jasper asked coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my torso.  
"Yea, I think so." I stood up and picked her up. As Jasper carried the bags back to the truck, I sat her in the car seat Jasper had installed while I was cleaning her up.

I buckled her in and got in myself, I handed her my phone to play with. She was playing clumsy ninja, giggling the whole way back.  
We got back to the castle in about an hour.  
"Wow!" she said.  
I smiled. "Yes, I guess it is wow worthy." I said as I got her out.  
I carried her into the castle and down to the throne room.  
I stopped by Gianna's desk. "Can you tell everyone to meet me in the throne room?"  
"Yes, Miss Ara."  
I continued through the door and to my throne. I sat down, sitting Ashlyn on my lap.  
Jasper stood beside me, bent over, helping Ashlyn with her game.  
"Ara!" my mom's panicked voice echoed off the walls as she walked quickly into the room.  
Ashlyn covered her ears dropping the phone onto my lap.  
My mom froze when she saw the baby.  
"Ara, what is that? "  
"A hybrid. Jasper and I found her. Well, I guess she found us."  
My mother walked over and went to pick her up when Ashlyn shrunk into me, scared.  
"It's okay, Ashlyn. This is my mommy." Ashlyn turned her wide blue eyes on her and smiled.  
"Hello." Ashlyn said.  
"Ashlyn? You named her?"  
"Yes," I said. "I'm keeping her. She was alone."

"we need to fix her room up then." Momma said.

I shook my head.  
"She's going to stay with me."  
My mom smiled. "So I'm a grandma now, huh?"  
"You're too pretty to be a grandma." Jasper said looking up from his and Ash's game.  
The rest of the family where filed in including the brothers, and one by one they complained about how they were too pretty to be great uncles.


	6. Chapter 6

I giggled repeatedly.  
Soon she knew everyone and was no longer afraid.  
Her favorite was her new daddy.  
'Daddy!?' she would yell and if he wasn't already beside her. He was there in seconds,  
and he would reply with: 'Yes, princess?"  
My mother made Jasper take Ashlyn out to play. "You need to go back to Forks. The weekend is over, and people are already wondering where you are. Charles has been calling saying people are talking."  
I nod.  
"I know, momma, we'll leave tonight." She nods and walks away.  
I go outside and take my baby from Jasper.  
"Momma says people are saying things back in Forks, I have to go back tonight. Are you coming with me?"  
"What's Forks Mommy?" Ash Asks.  
"It's where daddy and I live right now when we aren't here."  
"I'm confuzzled." (A/N: Instead of confused she says confuzzled, k? Kay.)  
Jasper chuckles.  
"You will get to meet Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose."  
'They texted me this mornin',' he said in my head 'They are at Peters and Char's you think we could stop for an hour?' He asked.  
'Yeah, sure.' I smiled.  
"You ready to go pack, Ash?" I asked, looking at her.  
She nods. "Yeah, Mommy!" So we walk up to my room.  
We packed everything she would need. I didn't pack, everything I needed was there.  
We made Jasper take her cradle and her swing apart. He put them in the truck and we packed her clothes that she wanted to take Five tutu's her princess dress, anything that had a skull on it (I was so proud; she had a girly Punk rocker style. Which I kinda forced on her, but, ya know.)  
I packed for her mostly, but she chose some things.

We then kissed everyone good bye and loaded up in the truck to go.  
I threw out a portal and we drove straight to Texas.  
We didn't get anything out of the car because we weren't staying, Jasper walked in, then me and little Ashlyn was sleeping in my arms.  
Rose was sitting on the couch wrapped in Emmett's arms, their red eyes shining. I smiled, when they got home they would have to wear contacts until they changed back.  
"Hey!" Rose said when she saw Jasper then me. She was up hugging us in seconds until she saw her.  
"Ara? Is that…?" I knew what she was asking whether she was immortal or not.  
I shook my head. "She's a hybrid." She sighed.  
"She's so cute! What is her name? Is she yours? Jasper, you didn't?" Questions flew out of her mouth at a rapid pace.  
"Ashlyn Grace Volturi." I said.  
"No she isn't ours, we found her. Well she found us technically." Jasper said.  
"No, he didn't." I answered the last question with a small giggle.  
"Momma?" Ash asked as she opened her eyes and yawned she was already growing she looked about 7 months now.  
"Yes sweetie?" I asked looking down on her.  
"Who is the pretty woman?"  
"That's your aunt/Godmother Rosalie. And the giant teddy bear of a man is her mate, Emmett." She smiled.  
"Hello." She said.  
"Um, where are Pete and Char?" Jasper asked, looking around.  
"No clue. They weren't here when we got here, we looked around." Emmett shrugged.  
We sat and we talked and laughed for about an hour before Pete and Char finally showed up.  
Ash once again was sorta frightened but not much. She was warmed right up to Peter who came in like a bull and grabbed her right out of my arms.  
"Peter!" I scolded he looked at me and then at the baby who was shaking all over. He handed her back to me.  
"Sorry." He muttered.  
"Look Ash, Peter won't hurt you. He's just a big teddy bear like Uncle Emmett." I said. She looked at him, smiled and nodded  
"Hewwo Peter." She said and smiled. Char stepped forward and smiled.  
"Hello Ash, I'm Charlotte."  
"Hewwo."  
I spotted a clock on the wall it was 7:40 her bedtime was in twenty minutes.  
"We need to go." I told Jasper.  
He nodded and we said our goodbyes.  
We loaded back into the truck and I teleported the truck to Forks, when we got to the house, we got Ash settled in.  
"I'm worried, Ara, she looks a lot like Jasper."  
"No she doesn't, Uncle. She will be fine, I promise. We will say that I spent the weekend helping out at an adoption center in Arizona with my mom, that will prove why I haven't been here and why I came back with a baby, she couldn't be there a day longer because no one would take her because she was so scared and she took right to me okay?"  
"Okay, but your taking care of her not me." He said as he drank a cup of blood.  
I walked up the stairs to check on Ash. When I got there someone was standing over her crib.  
"Who are you?" I hissed.  
(Cliffy! I am SO sorry for the wait guys. My life has been hectic. I was sick all last week so now I have so much makeup work for school that it aint funny then on top of that my school is a Christian school and they take their music department really seriously I have like three concerts next week + midterms so yeah like cut me some slack but we are getting into the good chapters and go vote on my page: Who is the person standing over Ashlyn's crib?)


	7. Chapter7

When the vision ended ran up the stairs. (A/N: Yes it was a vision. Mwahahaha!) when I got there no one was there I snatched her out of the crib. "Momma?" she asked in a soft sleepy voice.  
"It's okay but we need to go see Daddy, now." I said.  
"Okay." She said and dozed back off in my arms Charlie looked at me weird when I walked quickly down the stairs and to my truck.  
"Where are you going Ara?" he asked.  
"Jasper's. I just had a vision, a bad one and it has to do with Ash."  
He nodded.  
"I will call him and tell him your coming." He said turning and walking back into the house I drove a hundred and twenty the whole way there when I got there, Jasper was standing on the porch he unstrapped Ash and she hugged him.  
"Charlie called. What's wrong?"  
"Where is Alice?" I asked ignoring his question.  
"Upstairs; she's organizing her closet, again."  
"Take care of Ash." I said and walked quickly and efficiently to her room.  
"Alice?" I asked in her head. "Did you have the vision too?"  
She nodded silently.  
"Who was it?" I asked.  
She shrugged "Don't play games with me this is my baby that is at stake."  
"I don't know. I saw just as much as you did." I growled.  
"Fine I know who it was but I can't tell you. He made me promise. He threatened my great niece."  
"I don't give a holy fu*k who he threatened if he hurts Ashlyn I will have your head on a stick." I growled and turned and walked out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked as she joined me as I stalked down the hallway.  
"Someone wants to hurt Ashlyn. Alice knows who and she won't tell me. If one hair on my baby's head is hurt because she is protecting someone I will have her head on a stick. I swear to whoever is watching over, I will." We bounded down the stairs where Jasper looked at me as I took Ash out of his arms. She opened her eyes and smiled and closed them again as she snuggled closer to me.  
I handed her to Rose and sighed "Jasper, someone is out to get Ash. Or us, I don't know but I just know me and Alice" I spit her name "had a vision of someone standing over her crib."  
Jasper's eyes widened.  
"Who do you think it is?"

.

.

.  
(The next day)  
I got ready for school in a gloomy/worried mood. I took Ashlyn to school with me, not wanting to risk it.  
People said things but they knew I couldn't have had a baby that soon so I stuck with the story of saying I adopted her. She slept most of the day and I fed her at lunch. She would occasionally get cranky and Jasper would come get her or I would leave the class.  
Soon school ended and I took her home with Jasper we took her for a run in the woods where she got her first deer. We couldn't have her eating humans at school. And until I can teach her that it is okay but you have to be careful, she's stuck with The Bunny Diet. We walked back to my house and she was hyper and tired all at the same time.  
"Momma?" Ashlyn asked as she walked to me "Yes Baby?" I asked "I'm hungry again." She pointed at her teeth "They hurt, Mommy!" she was teething "It's okay Ash, come on I have something for that."  
I took her to the kitchen and got my stored bottle of O positive (for some reason it soothes Hybrids teething gums.) I put it in a sippycup and she chugged it. "What was that Momma?" her eyes were glowing red showing that it was her first drink of human.  
She was very hyper because of that fact.  
I laid her down for a nap and went down stairs and snuggled into Jaspers arms. "Major." I sighed.  
"Captain." He replied.  
"Who would have thought it would've come to this? Us sitting in some unknown town, a baby up stairs that isn't even ours, but yet we don't care and we love her. We always said we wouldn't have someone else's kid that if we had kids they would be ours. But I don't care, I love her, you do too, right?"  
"Of course I do, Ara. She is amazing."  
I froze as pictures flashed across my vision I closed my eyes to see them better.  
Vision!:

"Alice?" Edward stalked into her room.  
"Did you tell her?"  
"No! No, of course not, Edward. She doesn't know who it was." Alice spoke quickly and as calm as she could force out.  
He growled and stalked out.  
She looked straight at me and mouthed '1234 Akan Ave, West Virginia.'  
She then looked back at the book she was holding she wrote quickly and held it up so I could see it.  
'I am hiding it there.' She mouthed again.

Vision End.  
When I came to Jasper was leaning over me.  
"Ara?! Arabelle?! Ara?" he looked at me and was running his hands through his hair in worry.  
"I'm okay." I replied, trying to catch my breath.  
He wrapped his arms around me. "You scared me." Sighing, he smiled and kissed me his lips running over mine in sync. He pulled back for a minute, "I love you." I sighed as he kissed me again.  
"I love you too." I said against his lips.  
Slowly we heard tiny footsteps and we smiled as she walked down the stairs she looked different, her hair was longer, and she looked more grown up she looked about two.  
"Momma, what happened?" she asked rubbing her eyes.  
I smiled. I forgot how fast we grew.  
"You're growing." I replied  
She sighed and come and settled on Jasper's lap. There was a knock on the door I went to answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"Ara!" Jake said. I saw the guys behind him smiling.  
"Hey Jake, Seth, Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin and Sammy." I smiled Jasper came up behind me holding Ash.  
"Hey guys!" he said with a grin.  
"Come in." we stepped aside.  
They walked in.  
"Who is this?" Jacob asked pointing to Ash.  
"This is Ashlyn the newest addition to our little family, we found her in Italy." I said.  
He frowned. "Hybrid?" he asked.  
I nodded "Yeah, why?" he was looking at her kind of weird.  
"Jake, What did you do?" he blushed.  
"I-I-I think i-I Im-Imp_imprinted." He stuttered as Jaspers eyes widened. Jasper cursed.

(Thanks to my awesome friend GloomingDarkLove for always Helping with ideas, and supporting me. LOVE YOU GIRL! XD. and my awesome Beta The Quote Queen. Your awesome to girl! Thanks for being an awesome beta so yeah. Disclaimer: I no own Twilight *sob*)


	8. Chapter 8!

Sorry it took so long. But here it is!

"Seth," I said quickly, "take Ash for a run." I handed her to him and he walked back to the forest.  
"What in the holy hell do you mean you Imprinted! That's just weird Jacob!" Jasper yelled furiously, running his hands through his hair.  
"Jasper, Calm down." I said softly.  
"No Ara, how the hell am I supposed to be calm? How the f*** are you calm?!" He looked at me. He wasn't yelling anymore but his voice had dropped to a low, deadly calm.  
"Jasper, Man, it's not like that. I will be her brother or her friend or whatever she wants me to be. I just want to be there." Jacob said.  
"It's Major, Not 'Jasper, Man.' "Jasper said furiously.  
"S***!" I cursed he had switched back. You see, Jasper is a multi-personality dude.  
Theirs Major, who is mean and out of control. And there is Jasper, normal, nice, calm Jasper.  
"Major, calm down." His eyes (which were black) flicked to me.  
"Ara." He said softly, I haven't seen Major in a long time.  
"Major, leave Jacob alone. He won't hurt her." Major's eyes flicked to Jacob  
"Her who?" He asked and I sighed. "Nobody. But calm down."  
He took a deep breath and his eyes turned gold again.  
"Jacob. You better not hurt her." He said, trying to keep himself calm.  
"Yes, Sir." Jacob said calmly.  
"Now," I said. "Who wants to go play Video games?" I asked  
Multiple hands shot up.  
I went and got Seth and Ara out of the forest and Ara had fun playing games with Jacob while Seth and I raced each other and Paul and Jasper had a heated argument on who would win between Edward Emmett and Felix. Edward got crossed out early on. HA! Wimp!  
I was rooting for Emmett, Felix had Volturi training, but Emmett had been trained by The God of War and the King of the South.  
Seth beat me like three times. And then they ordered me to make dinner.  
I made Spaghetti and Meatballs, enough for twenty.  
When it was done I took some sauce off of some of the noodles and fed them to Ashlyn.  
When that was done with that I went back into the living room where the guys were sitting.  
I froze  
Vision:  
I saw Edward and he was speaking to someone, but whom?  
"Don't play games with me Cullen!" the person snarled.  
"I'm not!" Edward said in defense.  
"She won't find out I swear!"  
The person sighed.  
''She better not, Edward, we have an operation. And if it gets messed up, well, you know what'll happen."  
I see Edward gulp and then my vision turned back into that of the living room (vision end)  
"Ara?" Jasper asked repeatedly.  
"I'm okay!" I said. "Just a vision."  
"Ara!" Jasper wrapped his arms around me. "It scares me every time."  
"I know, Jazz." I sighed as he let me go.  
The wolves frowned.  
"Vision? A new power." Sam asked.  
"Yeah. I got it when I met Alice." I said looking around.  
"Where's Seth and Ash?'' I asked  
"She made him go play with her.''  
I laughed. "That sounds like Ash."  
The doorbell rang, I opened it.  
"Arabelle." The girl said.  
"Can I help you Alice?"  
"Where is Ashlyn" she said urgently.  
"In the woods with Seth, Why? Did you see something?''  
"Yes I did I saw Ashlyn, getting taken. And Seth not being able to save her. "  
"Do you know who took her?" I asked urgently.  
'Jasper, Sam! Jacob! Get outside and Bring Ashlyn and Seth inside NOW!'  
The wolves came back one by one. Each empty handed, the last to come was Jacob and Jasper.  
"Where is my baby jasper?"  
"I don't know, Ara. There is no sign of them anywhere."  
They went out again and found Ashlyn curled up with real wolves.  
When they brought her back, no one had found Seth.  
"Where is Seth, Ash?" I asked.  
"Gone Mommy, they took him." She said as tears filled her eyes.  
"They took me too, but Derek saved me mommy! He's like us. He is the same age as me, you need to save him, mommy." Soon, she fell asleep. I decided to go to the address. But how would I get away without whoever was watching us getting Ashlyn? Sighing, the wolves left. All but Jacob.  
He stayed, "Guys, can I talk to you?" We nod.  
"I need to go, I had a vision. An address. I need to find out what's there." I told them in a tone that said 'I was going whether they wanted me to or not.'  
"What about Ash?" Jasper asked while Jacob stayed silent.  
"I will take her with me of course."  
"What about me?" Jasper spoke again.  
"You can stay here and go to school." I offered.  
"Uh, no. I'm coming with you." He said.  
"And I'm going with Ashlyn." Jacob said speaking for the first time.  
I nod. "Whatever, but we leave tonight. Whoever is going news needs spread by eight o clock, we're leaving at nine." I said. I stood and walked to Ashlyn's room.  
I packed for Ashlyn and myself as Jasper went to his house to get a few things. Jacob went home as well but everyone was here at eight. Jacob brought Embry and Quil, who brought Claire. And Claire brought about eight suite cases. And then the two youngest of the pack who were four wanted to come and since they were orphaned anyway. The pack said they could go as long as it was okay with me. They normally stayed with me anyway. And Leah came to help take care of the youngsters. And soon only five of the pack was staying. I loaded Lulu, Kaya and Ashlyn into the truck. The wolves huddled in the back with the bags. Jasper was driving and I was in the passenger seat. I opened the portal and off we went


End file.
